Mother of all Mayhem
by bookdiva
Summary: So, we know from spoilers that Deeks's mother is coming onto the show this season! (If you didn't, you do now) This is a version of how his mother might meet Kensi for the first time. Let me know what you think! Also, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE! PLEASE READ


_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

 _ **FOR ANYONE READING HEY BABY, GUILTY CONSCIENCE, OR JUST ANY OF MY STORIES!**_

 _ **OK, I've been pretty absent, and I feel that you all need to know why. Unfortunately, my computer somehow got encrypted. Like, badly. Ugh. So, long story short, I lost everything on my hard drive. Everything I had written for Hey Baby, Guilty Conscience, and others.**_

 _ **Then, I went and got it "fixed" only to have them tell me it didn't work. So, I took it somewhere else, only to find out that the people who "fixed" it before just downloaded a more corrupt version onto my computer.**_

 _ **Long story short, everything is gone thus far, and I still don't have my computer. I'm typing this up on the school computer after writing it in a notebook the old school style.**_

 _ **All of that, on top of figuring out my senior year, has just been crazy. So, please stick with me. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories! I promise!**_

 _ **All of that said, I wanted to post this info with a new story that hopefully makes you all laugh and cheer (at the news that Deeks's mom is coming onto the show! THIS SEASON!) and possibly leave a review!**_

 _ **Thank you to all my wonderful, understanding readers.**_

 _ **Blessings,**_

 _ **bookdiva**_

* * *

Kensi smiled even before her eyes opened all the way. She'd been waking up like this nearly every morning since Christmas—well over six months now. For a moment, she reveled in the feeling of his arms around her before she rolled over.

Her partner/boyfriend was still deeply asleep. She briefly contemplated waking him up, but he'd had a really rough week. Judging by the sunlight around the drawn curtains in his room, it wasn't yet past seven, and it was a Saturday.

 _He deserves some sleep,_ she decided, so she pecked his lips softly. She had to suppress a giggle as his nose twitched slightly. Other than that slight movement, however, he stayed completely still.

Kensi watched him for a long moment, just taking in the relaxed features of the man she loved so much.

She shook her head. It wasn't so much the thought of love that scarred her—she'd known she was in love with him for a long time now. This constant urge she suddenly had to share it, however, was completely unnerving.

Kensi quietly slipped out of bed and pulled Deeks's t-shirt from the floor over her head. She glanced over her shoulder once more, then tip toed quickly and quietly out the door.

As soon as she'd taken three steps into the hall, she knew something was wrong. The smell of coffee was wafting through the apartment, and as far as she could tell, neither she nor Deeks had been up all night.

Her Wonder Woman senses tingled, and she debated waking her partner. She ultimately decided against it, as there was no way she was putting up with the ribbing she'd surely get if she was wrong.

Instead, she stepped sideways into the hall bathroom, where she knew her cliché partner kept a gun stashed inside the back of his toilet. She was confident that she'd be able to replace it well enough to fool even his extreme OCD.

Well… probably.

She'd worry about that later. Easing the gun from its hiding spot, she crept around the corner and into the living room.

It looked much the same as if had last night—immaculate—but there was a used pillow and blanket that hadn't been there before. Kensi narrowed her eyes, but kept her guard up as she cleared the living room and headed toward the kitchen. As she got closer, she could hear rustling coming from the kitchen.

Poking her head around the corner, Kensi quickly retracted her whole body back behind the corner.

There, in her partner's kitchen, was an older woman—maybe in her late 50s—rummaging around in the cupboards like she owned the place. She had dark blonde hair and a slight build that gave her an unthreatening air. However, being in the line of work she was, Kensi wasn't taking any chances. Especially not with her partner's safety.

Soundlessly, she slipped around the corner and cocked the gun subtly.

"Federal Agent," she said firmly. "Freeze and put your hands up!"

The woman immediately complied, the coffee mug in her hand slipping to the floor. Kensi winced as the cup shattered, surely making a noise loud enough to rouse Deeks.

"Now," Kensi continued slowly, "turn around. Slowly."

The woman complied once again, slowly rotating with her hands still in the air. When she turned around fully, Kensi had to hold back her shocked gasp. The woman had beautiful— _familiar_ —blue eyes.

For a long moment, the two women just studied each other. Suddenly, the intruder burst out into laughter. She laughed so hard, tears were running down her cheeks, and she doubled over, clutching at her stomach.

"Hands up!" Kensi demanded again. This time, the woman didn't comply, but she did manage to contain her laughter slightly.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry," she said, struggling to get the words out. "I j-j-just can't t-t-take you s-s-seriously!"

With that, she dissolved into quieter chuckles.

Kensi knew she must look a sight—her bed head, wearing only Deeks's t-shirt, and pointing a gun at an unsuspecting intruder—but she was determined not to get distracted even slightly.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Oh! I'm sorry," the woman said, straightening herself and wiping a tear from her cheek. She grinned at Kensi. "I'm—"

"Fern, are you trying to cook breakfast again?" Deeks's sleep-laden voice called from the living room. "Because we've been over this, Princess. If the fire department comes again—"

"Deeks," Kensi said sharply, sparing him a glance as he rounded the corner, clad only in a pair of athletic shorts.

He immediately took in her attire, clearly getting distracted by her bare legs for a fraction of a moment, before noticing she was holding someone at gunpoint in his kitchen. He reacted immediately, drawing the gun from the closest cabinet and focusing his attention on her target.

As soon as he saw the woman, however, his face turned white and his gun clattered to the ground.

"Deeks," Kensi hissed, keeping her gun trained on the intruder. "What's—"

"Mom?"

His voice was suddenly softer—almost hoarse—and he took a step backwards. Then he managed a strained smile and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the woman.

His _mother._

 _Mom?_ Kensi repeated his words in her head. Her mind whirled with a million questions all at once. _Why has he never mentioned her? How have I never met her? How can he spend holidays with me and my mother if he has a mother? I thought he didn't have any family._

"Deeks?" Kensi questioned, finally lowering her gun. "What's going on?"

Deeks's mother immediately pulled back from his embrace.

"Martin, you're being rude," she chastised her son. Without giving him a chance to reply, she stepped forward and extended her hand to Kensi. "I'm sorry. I'm Marianne Deeks, Martin's mother. It's very nice to meet you, Fern."

Kensi took the proffered hand and shook it limply, overcome by shock for a moment. All at once, the shock subsided and she realized she was meeting her boyfriend's mother clad only in said boyfriend's t-shirt.

Kensi's face turned beat red, and she looked up to see her partner rubbing the back of his neck—one of his tells that he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, mom," he said, running his hand through his hair.

 _Oh boy,_ Kensi thought, knowing the action showed Deeks's escalated unease.

"This is, uh, my, uh—" he stuttered like a teenager caught doing something wrong. If this wasn't so completely humiliating, she'd probably find it adorable. "This is my girlfriend, Kensi."

"Wait a minute," Deeks's mother said, holding up her hand. "I thought you said Kensi was your _partner_?"

"She is," Deeks confirmed, sounding a little more like himself. Marianne turned back to Kensi, confusion all over her face.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said, sincerity in her voice. "I could have sworn my son called you Fern just now."

Kensi took a deep breath and shrugged, realizing this wasn't going to less awkward any time soon.

"He did," she confirmed, sharing a wry smile with Marianne. "I'm both," she added when Marianne still looked confused. "It's a very long story."

Marianne Deeks flashed Kensi a mischievous grin that was an exact replica of her son's.

"Well," she said, "I've got time, and I'd love to hear it. Why don't you two go get some clothes on, and we'll have some coffee?"

With that, she stooped down, picked up the gun Deeks had dropped, slid it gently into his hand, and pushed them down the hall.

 _ **T**_

* * *

 _ **hanks for reading guys! Also, if you have an idea on how you think Deeks's mother and Kensi will meet, I'd love to hear it! Maybe I'll write it up, or maybe you can! If you do, please let me know, as I would LOVE to read someone else's POV on how this could happen!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you have the time.**_

 _ **Blessings,**_

 _ **bookdiva**_


End file.
